


an ode to the boy i love

by rmaowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Boys In Love, Character Study, Clothing, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Gentleness, Hair Washing, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Overthinking, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Allura (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Soft hands and bruised knuckles, fluttering eyelashes and black eyes. Boyhood.Keith thinks too much. Allura helps fix that. They enjoy a movie night together.





	an ode to the boy i love

The soft, gentle spray of hot water against Keith's back feels muted, in a way. He's tired. The edges of his vision blur and his legs wobble while the heat soothes his aching body, taking away some of his headache. For a moment, he feels an irrational need to sit down at the bottom of the dirtied tub, then feels shame at his weakness. He pumps a small dollop of shampoo into his calloused hands and rubs it into his hair, feeling the foamy bubbles cascade over his fingers. He rinses it out as thoroughly as he can manage in this hazy state, then moves on to wash the rest of his body. He pointedly refuses to look at the parts that are not supposed to be there, including but not limited to the unwelcome appendages on his chest and the excessive fat surrounding his hips.

After he’s finished, he stands there aimlessly, the hot water long since turned lukewarm. Everything feels flat, but that doesn’t make sense; he doesn’t know how to explain it any better than that.

He’s tired.

He turns the water off. Steam fogs up the large mirror to the point where everything is an indistinguishable blur, a fact that he’s quietly grateful for. He wraps his towel around his shoulders, shielding his disgustingly soft body from the frigid air that would have otherwise seeped into his bones. His feet meet cold, wet tile, which sends an odd wave of defeat through his body. Nothing makes sense.

Keith sluggishly opens the door and steps right into his bedroom. He dries himself off a bit more, quickly abandoning the towel. He locates a hair tie, pulls it onto his wrist, and maneuvers his hair into a short ponytail. Water drips down his back nonetheless. He finds the baggiest sweatshirt possible and a pair of comfortable pajama pants. He pulls them on, lips quirking slightly as he relishes in his sweater paws. He’s adorable, but he doesn’t know if he wants to be adorable right now. Adorable is strange. Adjectives are strange.

Why must his brain turn little things into such big deals?

He’s tired, so he heads for the living room, where he knows Allura will be sprawled out on the couch.

Allura, on the opposite side of the spectrum, can feel perfectly okay in a large nightgown and pastel rainbow earrings; that’s just how he functions. Keith thinks that he’s lovely for it. He adores Allura, who is simultaneously made up of soft hands and bruised knuckles, fluttering eyelashes and black eyes. He can put up one hell of a fight, if worst comes to worst. So can Keith.

“Handsome as always,” Allura compliments flirtatiously upon sight of him, complete with an exaggerated wink. The tension slowly melts from Keith’s shoulders, a laugh bubbling up from inside him. He lets it out, lets everything go, and allows himself to enjoy a simple movie night with his boyfriend. It’s both nothing more and nothing less; it’s perfect.


End file.
